


Serum of Life

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [20]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee teeters on the edge of death<br/>prompt: colorless</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serum of Life

Harry stared at the vial in his hand. The colorless liquid within held the hopes of the entire crew. It was what they hoped would save their beloved Captain, his beloved Lee, from the toxins running through his body. Toxins planted by foreign agents, trying to force their hand in negotiations. It hadn't worked. The negotiations continued at Lee's insistences. Lee was paying for that decision now and if the serum Jamie concocted didn't work Lee would pay with his life. 

He wanted to give the shot to Lee himself and had argued with Jamie. Saying if it didn't work he didn't want the ship's doctor to blame himself. Drawing the serum into a syringe, he thought it was wrong it didn't have a color.


End file.
